gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lioness' Ball
The Lioness' Ball (512 AC) Ashara Hightower née Lannister, Lady Paramount of the Reach and King Damon's younger sister hosted a large ball at the Hightower in Oldtown in the beginning of 512 AC, during winter. It later became known as the Lioness' Ball. All the nobility of the Reach, as well as many notable westermen were in attendance. King Damon Lannister and his son, Prince Desmond, were also among the guests. Many danced and feasted the night away, whilst others found themselves a part of the great game. The Lady Paramount made the decision to host a ball following the rocky council held at the Hightower the previous year, one between the reach lords, Ashara, and the King. The lord's discontent with the kingdom's condition led Ashara to believe they needed a distraction, and thus derived her plans. To her satisfaction, the Reach did in fact calm in the wake of the Lioness' Ball. Her public cooperation with Lord Olyvar Tyrell assisted greatly in bringing his supporters to heel, if only for a time. Notable Events * Olyvar Tyrell, with the consent and assistance of Lady Ashara, arranged for the poisoning of a treasonous knight during the ball, Ser Garth Bulwer. Lord Jonothor Roxton, a long-standing supporter of House Tyrell, and his eldest daughter, Margaery, aided in the task. Olyvar introduced Margaery to Garth, where the two shared a glass of wine, followed by a dance. The knight died two days later of a stomach illness. Unbeknownst to everyone save Olyvar, Ashara, and the Roxtons, it was truly to the Tears of Lys. * Rhea Harte, the young handmaiden to Lady Joanna Lannett, and Meredyth Tyrell, handmaiden to Queen Danae, encountered each other at the ball by chance. The two seemed to get along quite well until Meredyth discovedred Rhea's position with Joanna, her former rival in the Queen's court. The situation soured quickly, ending once the Tyrell warned the Harte of Joanna directly. Rhea quickly found her mistress to inform her of the interaction, leading to Joanna going to find Meredyth Tyrell for herself. * Joanna and Meredyth saw each other for the first time since Joanna's dismissal and forced marriage to Harlan Lannett. The two tossed veiled threats and remarks back and forth as the ball continued around them. Eventually, Joanna got the better of Meredyth as she almost always had before. She found the interaction to be an unexpected retribution for the Tyrell's part in her and the Queen's falling out. * Cedric Chester and Alysanne Caswell reunited during the ball. The two seemed to become quite taken with one another, yet eventually Alysanne grew uncomforable. Lady Ashara saw the interaction and ended it, pulling Alysanne away to speak privately. * Edmyn Plumm and Olyvar Tyrell met for a second time, getting along just as well as they had when they met the last time both were in Oldtown. Olyvar used his friendship with Edmyn to gain an introduction to his elder sister, Joanna Lannet, whom he had heard rumors was the King's mistress. * Lady Melessa Tyrell went into labor as the evening waned, later giving birth to the Tyrells' second daughter, Alysanne. * The family members of houses Tyrell and Roxton found themselves growing even closer during the ball, sitting together during the feast and often dancing with one another throughout the evening. Elyana Tyrell developed an admiration for Jocelyn and Renly Roxton in particular. Notable Attendants * King Damon Lannister * Prince Desmond Lannister Targaryen * Lady Paramount Ashara Hightower * Lord Olyvar Tyrell * Lady Melessa Tyrell * Meredyth Tyrell * Elyana Tyrell * Lady Joanna Lannett * Edmyn Plumm * Rhea Harte * Lord Jonothor Roxton * Renly Roxton * Margaery Roxton * Jocelyn Roxton * Lady Leonette Tarly * Lord Cedric Chester * Alysanne Caswell *Ser Garth Bulwer Category:Event Category:The Reach Category:Reach